Está bien
by MiloLM
Summary: Cada mirada está distanciada, cada corazón late por alguien más. Y estaría bien que dejaran de sólo fijarse en un punto para observar lo demás. Está bien hacer eso. [BNHAtober día 9]


**Título:** Está bien.

 **Personajes:** Ochaco Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugō, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shōto Todoroki.

 **Pairing:** Kacchako [Uraraka x Bakugō]. TodoMomo [Todoroki x Momo]. Todochako [Todoroki x Uraraka]. BakuMomo [Bakugō x Momo]. Ligero Momochako [Momo x Uraraka]. Ligero TodoBaku [Todoroki x Bakugō].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, románticas, cómicas y quizá dolorosas. Insinuación a temas sensibles; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1530

 **Notas:** Nunca más voy a escribir algo como esto, porque se suponía que iba a ser comedia, pero... me salió otra cosa.

* * *

 **Summary:** Cada mirada está distanciada, cada corazón late por alguien más. Y estaría bien que dejaran de sólo fijarse en un punto para observar lo demás. Está bien hacer eso.

* * *

 ** _Está bien_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No se necesita ser científico para notar cómo Todoroki parece menos tenso al lado de la vicepresidenta de la clase, Momo. Ni en como ambos pueden llegar a tener una conversación sin mostrarse nerviosos, llegando a transmitir una paz que cualquiera dentro de la clase envidiaría. Y es que eran un dúo genial, además, en casi todo ámbito; porque ella ideaba los planes y él era bueno siguiendo sus órdenes, o porque él era la fuerza que la mantenía segura y ella lo protegía dejando atrás cualquier tipo de temor.

Y es que simplemente, ya hasta era obvio lo que sucedía entre los dos. Y se podían decir que parecía querer tener un final que sería muy probable a hacerse realidad. Era cliché, diría cualquiera.

Cualquiera que no notara la realidad, ni las sonrisas que le dedicaba Yaoyorozu a Bakugō de vez en cuando, en esos instantes en los que los mejores se ponían a discutir —uno, con gritos y groserías, y otra, con palabras suaves y respetuosas— sobre ciertas cosas en las que se encontraban en desacuerdo, ya sea en las tareas, exámenes o a la hora de idear una estrategia de combate. Y era allí, en esos momentos, en los que todos veían a YaoMomo con sus ojitos de ébano demostrando admiración hacia el rey de las explosiones con problemas severos de ira.

Y es que la muchachita no veía un volcán peligroso a punto de hacer erupción como los demás, sino que divisaba a un niño lleno de cicatrices que se negaba a dejarse vencer, y se enfrentaba a las adversidades para ganar, para salir adelante a pesar de todo y de todos. Que hacía oídos sordos a las palabras despectivas que le lanzaran y se encargaba de mantener su mirada llena de convicción únicamente a su meta, la de ser el mejor héroe.

Y estaba bien, también parecía un cliché. Pero no podría serlo, porque jamás sería posible, y lo probaba Bakugō siendo distante a los pensamientos de la joven de la creación, dirigiendo ese atisbo pequeño que no se trata de su meta y que es más su propia vida y sentimientos (aquellos que se niega a aceptar, a creer que están allí, carcomiendo su alma porque a pesar de todo es un humano, uno que puede sentir). Es cuando dirige su distante atención a la muchacha de gravedad cero, la que tiene el cabello de chocolate dulce y los ojos de otoño, esa que a pesar de tener una sonrisa hecha de azúcar mantiene un carácter digno de un gladiador dispuesto a morir por sus ideales y por lo que fuere necesario.

En silencioso secreto, en su interior, en lo profundo, siente algo —hacia ella, hacia Ochaco—. Es diminuto, una llama pequeñísima que desea mantenerla de esa manera a toda costa hasta que fuese el momento adecuado para que suelte todo y le haga saber de lo que sucede en su cabeza llena de repeticiones absurdas que ahogan los gritos de vida tranquila. No hace caso, lo prefiere así.

Y su garganta se encarga de opacar su corazón latente que le dice lo muy hermosa que es a sus ojos de sangre pura e indomable. Ella es lo que quiere ganar, a final de cuentas. Y está bien, está muy bien el hecho de que Katsuki sintiera algo por Uraraka, estaba bien.

Hasta que ya no lo está, porque la niña ángel no lo mira ni mirará nunca hacia él ni a su corazón explotando en silencioso dolor de un amor no correspondido. Porque sus orbes, no de otoño, se fijan en la espalda del más fuerte y más desamparado de la clase. Y solamente se dirige a su mirada, esa que puede ser a su vez un cielo azul que entristece una existencia hecha en un infierno solitario donde un demonio de fuego le ha arrebatado la felicidad, y que por otro lado, el blanco de una parte de su cuerpo se sienta mancillado por la desesperación a huir de su sufrimiento y encontrar a alguien que se dedique a susurrarle palabras cariñosas que le hagan querer seguir viviendo, seguir creyendo en que hay una esperanza, que habrá alguien que le salve.

Porque los héroes también necesitan héroes. Y Ochaco quiere ser la heroína del joven que sufre de más de un problema, que no es sólo una fachada de perfección que le lastima. Porque quiere sacarle de allí y hacerle flotar.

Y hay un problema al final, porque ella no se atreverá a acercarse al joven de hielo y fuego, porque para hacerlo necesitaría estar a su nivel. Porque necesitaría ser lo que Momo es, todo lo que ella significa y ser tan perfecta también. Y no es posible porque YaoMomo es YaoMomo y Uraraka es Uraraka.

Igual la joven de la creación nota a esa niña triste con deseos de ayudar a los demás, y le admira en silencio, y le observa callada, con los pensamientos guardados en una caja que asegura el no ser despreciada por la sociedad, como siempre le adviertieron, como la educaron en su jaula de oro.

Y no importa. No importa que ambas se envidien un poco en silencio, porque no se hacen daño. Porque se quieren y eso es lo importante. Y es que Ochaco es la calidez y las sonrisas de té dulce que ella no puede comprar y Momo es la belleza y alegría que necesita sin dejar algo a cambio. Está bien así, ambas se quieren mucho también, en silencio, de una manera que no es sólo admiración pero que por un momento siguen confundiendo con amistad.

No importa. Sigue estando bien.

Y Todoroki puede verlo también, por un segundo, todo lo que Yaoyorozu ve. Y nota a Bakugō, a ese muchacho explosivo que se ha plantado en medio de un campo minado en un intento de protegerse a sí mismo, evitando a todas las personas a su alrededor. Y por un momento piensa que se parecen, porque él mismo también se ha creado su barrera, esa que está conformada por un muro de hielo que aleja a las personas por culpa del frío.

Y Katsuki ya ha dejado de gritarle a él, y no sabe por qué. O en realidad sólo se trata del chico teniéndole un respeto que no acepta. Porque no se imagina el dolor de estar en una familia tan rota y que simplemente seas un objeto para las personas que te habían dado la vida. Le da asco, por un momento, y siente lástima muy en su interior y nunca lo dirá, o probablemente lo soltará algún día de una manera muy hiriente de la cual se arrepentirá, pero que seguramente no tendrá ningún efecto porque sabe, le tiene muy claro el hecho de que Shōto es alguien fuerte que no mostrará debilidad ante sus crueles palabras.

Y está bien. Por eso le respeta Bakugō. Y por eso le admira Todoroki.

Y—

Momo entonces nota la calidez en la fría expresión de su compañero de blanco y rojo, y lo acepta, con su sonrisa más preciosa. Y le dedica palabras de aliento dulce que le arden en el alma y le llenan de alegría

Y—

Tiempo después Katsuki ve los ojitos de noche de Momo, tan llenos de brillo que le enferma pero que también le llama. Y no le gusta pero a la vez sí.

Y—

Ochaco escucha los gritos silenciosos de Katsuki y sus explosiones detenidas, y sus ojos de bestia domada por una fuerza de gravedad que le pertenece. Y se conmueve y lo quiere y lo ama. Le regala de canciones llenas de dulzura etérea que duran para siempre.

Y—

Shōto se embriaga con el olor del té que es Ochaco, y oye sus susurros de cariño invaluable que sólo tienen el objetivo de devolverle una sonrisa que ya había creído muerta desde hace mucho. Y su mente flota en los recuerdos hechos de chocolate que le regalan.

Y.

Y está bien.

Ellos están bien.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
